


【高杉中心/银高】KATANA

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 若造就这因果的是人，便杀戮吧。若造就这憎恨的是世界，便毁坏吧。造就这罪业的自己亦必将落入更深层的地狱。如此一来会被逐出师门，即便去了彼岸也见不到老师了吧，但自己还能握紧刀战斗下去，还能继续斩断那无聊的诅咒。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【高杉中心/银高】KATANA

**Author's Note:**

> 写于暗杀篇结束时，当时高杉晋助的人物像可以说发生了翻天覆地的变化，写这篇文的目的是为了重新揣摩一遍高杉这个人物。  
> 当时是单纯以高杉角色本身为中心在进行思考，现在重看之后发现好像称为银高也没太大错。

Ⅰ .

突然在黑暗中惊醒，高杉第一时间要做的就是确认刀是否在手中。  
回馈着攥紧的力道，右手指骨与掌心之间有了坚实的触感，这份感觉渐渐还原成一直熟悉的沉重、和比自己手掌温度略低的凉意，重新变回了高杉手臂的延伸。

这把刀从踏上攘夷战场起跟随高杉至今。它刃长二尺，鞘身漆黑，无锷，除此之外别无造作，简单纯粹得如高杉本人。实际上高杉选择与它共赴战场，也只是应了当初与银时的一场可笑的赌气。

找回了握刀的感觉，高杉松了一口气。  
我还握着我的刀。没错，我还能战斗。

他沉下绷紧的双肩，放任自己深深呼吸，用全身的感官品尝这间屋内浓稠至令人窒息的血腥味。这气味就像麻药一般，不可思议地令他心情平静。

偌大的和室早已化作血池，高杉一脸无趣地站在十几个人份的尸块之中，从怀里掏出拭纸，由下至上将刀上的血污擦净后方才收刀入鞘。后来所传的”高杉晋助在料亭斩杀幕吏后伫立在血泊中狂笑”纯属瞎编，此时的高杉满心只觉得无趣。

他回想起乌鸦的言灵，“他们再也无法拿起刀了”，真是无聊的诅咒。没有可以守护的东西为之而战的话，那就为了破坏而战吧。

——他在心中起誓。

若造就这因果的是人，便杀戮吧。若造就这憎恨的是世界，便毁坏吧。造就这罪业的自己亦必将落入更深层的地狱。如此一来会被逐出师门，即便去了彼岸也见不到老师了吧，但自己还能握紧刀战斗下去，还能继续斩断那无聊的诅咒。

走出料亭时，沿途被他吓软腿的男人和发出尖叫的女人仿若在另一个世界那般遥远。高杉忽地想到，那个诅咒对银时又如何呢，未愈的旧伤立即开始低声嘶鸣作响。

Ⅱ .

站在京都岛原最大的一间游廓前，桂小太郎还是不太敢相信高杉真的潜伏于此。

“那件事”之后，攘夷战争已是实质上战败，他们三个人各奔东西后大约一个月，就传来了鬼兵队溃灭、队员在江户被尽数斩首示众的消息。桂闻讯匆匆赶去那满是尸臭的河沿，首级都腐坏得很严重难以辨认，但桂还是认为其中没有高杉的头。现在想来，或许是幕府想隐瞒高杉依然存活这件事，才刻意没有公开通缉，然而不久后的料亭幕吏惨杀事件终究令幕府坐不住，大城市公示栏处张贴的高杉通缉令对桂而言无疑是高杉仍在世的铁证。

然而，动用攘夷志士情报网找到的高杉藏身之处竟是这么个地方。桂回想起战时坂本提及高杉去了妓楼却只是喝酒的一幕，又再抬头，确认地址无误，他轻轻叹口气，走进门去。

与妓楼番头交换必要的暗语后，桂被领到一处内装讲究的套间，本以为这是会客室，看见领路的小厮跑到屋内另一扇纸门前传话，桂才明白这里应该是宿泊客房的起居室。

“……知道了。”  
隔着纸门传来高杉的声音，干哑之余透着慵懒。

过了好一阵子，那扇绘着梅枝的纸门总算敞开，自屋中的暗处浮出高杉大半的身影。他身裹的寒椿图案的单衣稍显凌乱，肩头缠贴的白皙手臂仿若白蛇，见了外屋的光后优雅地缩了回去。

“原来你还活着吗，假发。”

“不是假发是桂。那是我想说的话才对。”注视高杉悠悠然走进这起居室、在自己对面坐下，桂对着伴随高杉步伐一并而来的浓浓酒味皱起眉头，“高杉你这家伙，堕落也该有个限度吧。在这种地方依赖女人和酒的话， 和失去志向的落魄武士有何区别。”

“女人和酒是好东西，至少一时用作镇痛的效果还不错。虽然我并不打算止痛，但若是痛得没法好好握刀就另当别论了。”高杉将佩刀放在身边，伸手拿过搁在烟具上的烟管，扯出一团烟丝熟练地捻卷，他用眼角瞥了一眼桂，”你专程来一趟就是为了说教的话，我可敬谢不敏。”

听了高杉话中那句“没法好好握刀”，桂不禁在意地看向高杉的刀。察觉到桂的视线，高杉像猫儿一般从喉咙深处发出笑声：“用不着你担心我也找到最好的解决办法了。”

尸臭和血，用来镇抚神经是最好不过了——那个高杉用毫无笑意的笑脸这么说着。身上散发的酒精气味如此刺鼻，他仅存的那只碧眼深处却没有半分醉意。

不过，遇到这点情形就退缩的人可就不是桂小太郎了。

“这么说来料亭的事确是你干的了？”没有回答即是默认，桂继续谈正题，“事到如今，对准某些个人下手意义不大，不过是无谓的杀生罢了。心怀攘夷之志者，目标应该更大更明晰。高杉，我知道你还没有放弃，和我一起来吧，现在的攘夷派需要你的头脑。”

“结果还不是在说教吗。”高杉哼了哼，”说了这么多，那么你的目标是什么？”

“当然是江户的黎明。”

高杉呼出一口青烟，补充说：“我问你具体目标。”

“传送塔。摧毁那种江户被天人支配的象征物，想必我方士气也能大振吧。”

“用你那些小圆球吗？那么换成我问你，你还能拔出那挂在腰间的装饰吗？”高杉抬起下巴指了指桂的佩刀，对于桂的表情变化，他嗤笑着，“干嘛那么吃惊，就算我醉在女人的温柔乡里，收集情报这点小事也不算费时。最近江户的几起爆炸袭击都是你干的吧，拿在手里的武器换成不值一提的消耗品，召集几个刀刃不曾见血的浪人，这就是你想要的攘夷的话，我可不想奉陪。”

“用不着你担心，我的刀也会在需要的时候出鞘。”桂有些不悦，“而且，刀刃见血与否并不重要，重要的是是否怀着武士之志去开拓未来。在我看来，那些家伙至少比现在的你更像个了不起的武士。”

“看来不用继续谈下去了呢。”高杉微笑着闭上眼，摆出送客的架势。

桂也顺势站起身，突然想起了什么，开口道：“关于银时的去向……”

当——  
高杉握着烟管用力敲击烟钵的锐声截断了桂的话头。  
“武市，送客！”

他提高了声音，表情掩藏在俯首之间。门随即被拉开，从屋外走进一个眼仁无高光、留着月代头的怪人，向桂示意“这边请”，态度恭敬而不失强硬。

走到门边，桂又再回头：“我还会再来的，高杉。”

“你不用来浪费彼此的时间了。”高杉抬起脸朝向门外的桂，“假发，我啊，对谁的黎明或谁的未来没兴趣。我的目标从那一天就决定了，就是这个让我生存下来的世界。”

不等桂再说什么，屋内的怪人合上了门。里面隐隐传出两个人的对话，像是“料亭的事一传开就有类似现在这样的麻烦找上门，希望您下次能适可而止，或是交给似藏去办如何？”“我懂你的意思，不过那次不一样，下令和执行鬼兵队肃清的人，必须由我亲自去”“……明白了。那么您之前提过的刀匠……”

对话声更加模糊不清，加上领路的小厮在催促，桂只好离开。这一趟没有什么具体的收获，不过能确认高杉的存活也算件好事吧。桂不由得再次忆起留在自己往昔回忆中的高杉——那个瞒着父亲总跑去松塾踢馆结果被罚饿肚子的高杉，那个和银时凑到一起就斗来斗去从不消停的高杉。

“高杉那家伙……变了呢。”桂心中的低语不经意地讲出了声。可是，经历那场战争后，谁又没变呢？桂甚至没法向自己保证，自己也决无丝毫改变。

无论有怎样的变化，唯有高杉是个讨厌的家伙这个结论依旧如一。

Ⅲ .

结果桂还是多管闲事地把银时还活着的消息告知了高杉，还附带写上了万事屋的地址。高杉读了一半就咂着舌把那封信丢进了火钵。

之后好巧不巧在祭典上撞见了银时，高杉还是一点也不想再见到他的脸。在每晚的噩梦里和左眼的黑暗中看得还嫌不够吗？

也不知他们几人之间孽缘的黑线结得有多长，饶是如此高杉也还是没能撇开缘数的恶意。这一趟来江户，高杉本是想探望一下之前的事件里被通缉的平贺源外。当时他只是吩咐部下替源外准备新的住所用于隐蔽，没想到照着那个地址还是走进了歌舞伎町的辖区范围，只不过随意走过几个街口，“万事屋阿银”这个招牌就大喇喇地挤入了高杉的视野。

这么说来假发的信上似乎是提过那家伙如今就待在歌舞伎町——高杉有些懊恼自己为何不读完那封信，若知道那家伙的住址，至少可以提前绕开，再怎么也不会像现在这样弄得自己连去见源外也没了兴致。

回去吧。

心中下了这个结论，身体却并未付诸行动。

高杉静伫街边，用被斗笠遮去了一半的视线打量万事屋寒酸的招牌。他依旧十分确定自己不想看到银时，就如同他认为银时也同样不想见到自己一样，却不太清楚自己为何不想立即离去。

若是过去的自己，大概会觉得这时候退缩就像是输给银时一样不愉快吧。现在与那家伙再做胜负之争只显得可笑。输赢累积到四百多场那又如何？而今他们已成了插入彼此脊髓的一根刺，拔不得，碰不得，就连面对面谈话都是奢侈的空想，更遑论正面挥刀决胜。

或许高杉只是好奇。

因着他们自身的弱小而被迫选择的这世界里，银时究竟还能抓住什么。

拉开亮着“登势酒吧”招牌的店门，店里传来口音古怪的“欢迎光临”，仔细一看，有气无力出声招呼人的女侍是个天人，以街边小酒馆来说并不常见。高杉摘下斗笠，视线扫过一遍整个店内。刚至日暮时分的现在，店里已坐了好些个客人，看上去都是把这里作为用餐地点的熟客。坐镇在吧台内的初老女性应该就是店主，她夹着一根香烟看着酒柜上方小电视播出的综艺节目，听见开门的声响后侧头打量了高杉几眼，最终视线落在高杉的佩刀之上。

持刀的人，曾经是武士，如今皆是“违令者”。

然而高杉预料的禁止入内或是要求交出佩刀的情况没有出现，那老妇只是简短地招呼了一句“欢迎”。和这家店的规模相反，老板的器量倒是不小，高杉心中如此评判着，踏入店内。他径直坐在了吧台座上，点了一瓶价格颇高的大吟酿——长着猫耳的天人女侍瞬间热情得像变了个人。

“需要下酒菜吗？”老妇麻利地摆出一套酒具，没有高杉特别嘱咐也配好了温酒用的陶瓶和热水。

“不用。这个地方的风情已经足够下酒了。”  
虽然店主费心提供了温酒的方便，高杉还是更喜欢直接冷饮大吟酿。就着店里乏善可陈的气氛，他独斟两杯后，楼上传来了轰轰烈烈的吵闹声，震得酒馆天花板也颤个不停。

“又开始了。他们又在搞什么飞机啊。”店主愤愤地自言自语，重新咬出一支烟，却怎么也擦不燃打火机。这时楼上再次扰起民来，巨响伴着店主擦打火机的节奏一唱一和，最终老妇忍无可忍，恶鬼似的冲去了店外，口中还咆哮着“银时你这臭小子还不给我适可而止”。

“啊～啊，坂田，一定又惹上什么麻烦。”猫女的日本语讲得怪怪的，但讲的话倒是一语中的，并且立刻引来周围酒客们的交谈。

“谁让银桑是万事屋呢，再麻烦的委托，只要委托人看上去很烦恼，他就不会撒手不管。”

“不过最近他很少来和我们一起喝酒耶。万事屋有那么生意兴隆吗？”

“才怪啦，他已经欠登势婆婆三个月房租了，哪来的闲钱喝酒。”

“而且养着两个小孩的开销很大。”

“养两个小孩？是两个小孩养他吧？”

一众善意的哄笑中，高杉插话了：“楼上的家伙养了两个小孩？”

猫女一见有八卦可讲，立即眉飞色舞唾沫四溅：“一个夜兔的小女孩，好像是暂住在那儿吧。还有一个是附近道场的小鬼，听说是家里的道场差点被人抢走，现在在万事屋打工。而且他们呀……”

“凯瑟琳！！”  
不知何时回到店门口的老妇，她尖锐的声音像是一掌拍中猫女的头，猫女一脸意犹未尽的不甘心，还是回到了收银台的位置。酒客们也个个像被班主任盯上的小学生一样停止了刚刚的话题。

店主——应该就是酒客们口中的登势婆婆——迈步走到正悠悠给自己斟酒的高杉面前：“关于楼上的混蛋们，我们没什么可说的。这里是供客人喝点小酒放松的地方，你若是想打探人的话，就请回吧。”

老妇这不卑不亢的送客方式，高杉倒挺中意。他将杯中酒一饮而尽，起身后摸出酒钱放在桌上便离去。拉上店门之前，他转回一个侧脸说：“剩下的酒就留给楼上的混蛋吧，算我请他的。”

饯别酒。

回程路上，高杉一直有想要大笑的冲动。收养着小孩子？那个银时？！在这个迫他杀死老师的世界里，去模仿老师所做的事；在这个因弱小而守护不了重要的人的世界里，重新捏造出值得守护的人。

多么可笑！

但高杉却笑不出来。他最终发现郁结在这胸中的是无以宣泄的愤怒。

祭典上发觉银时刃牙未折时，高杉本以为银时已经抓住了些什么。结果银时不过是捞得一剂宽慰心灵的麻药，就此装作看不见、听不见、忆不起地玩着过家家的游戏。

是啊。银时并不像高杉想象的那么无畏而无敌，这不是早就在比剜眼更痛的事实中感受到了吗？不是至今仍在左眼里反复看到吗？高杉终于明白了，自己依旧或多或少地期盼着银时还是那个被自己信赖的同伴，是那个强大到值得自己托付比灵魂更珍贵之物的亲友。

单方面的愿望终是幻梦一场，强烈得令人目眩的愤怒散去后，空留虚无。

到头来，他们都是软弱的人类，所以高杉放弃了再去守护什么，所以银时停止了与世界的抗争。就此饯别吧，现在高杉可以确信，自己与银时各自要走的路已无交集。若真有再度交汇的一天到来，那一定是某一方被彻底斩断之时。

Ⅳ .

那把剑的名字让人联想起村塾外那株气派的樱树。

与村田的第二次接触依然是在村田家中，原因是他说自己忙于锻刀，炉中火熄不得，因此不便外出。但高杉并不讨厌这样的家伙，甚至可以说非常喜欢这种痴迷一事无暇顾他的傻子，否则也不会这样亲自从京都跑来一趟了。

这一次村田几乎再无戒备，没过多久便取出了自己凝聚心血所造的红樱交予高杉手上。高杉闲坐廊缘，缓缓拔出刀身，红樱铮亮的锋纹一点点裸露在了三月的春风之中。看这从未尝过血与肉的洁白刀刃，说是妖刀，现在也不过是个襁褓中的婴儿，而将来又会成长为怎样的怪物呢。想到这里，高杉不禁莞尔。

“接下来只需让红樱与使用者一同战斗，吸食鲜血和战斗数据，便会有所成长。我预想的红樱，最终是能与军舰所匹敌的强刀。”村田照旧声如洪钟，讲话时表情却毫无变动。

“有个合适的使用者人选，隔日我会让他来这里拜访。”伴着高杉收刀，红樱发出“铮”的声音。

“咦？竟然不是高杉阁下亲自试用吗？”

“不巧，我已经有老相好了。”

听了这话，村田注意力落到了高杉的长刀上：“阁下的爱刀可否借我一看？”

接过高杉的刀后，村田郑重地将它捧在手中，仅仅出鞘一寸后便归位交还给高杉，他讲话时不见表情变化的脸上总算多出些许神色，像是讶异和感叹交织地说：“阁下也真乃一好事之人，竟一直使着这把妖刀。”

“妖刀？你看得出来？”村田这话令高杉感到有趣。

“只是直觉罢了。不过我好歹也同是妖刀的锻造者。”村田盘起手臂，只有这个动作令他看上去是在思考，“如果红樱想要吸取的是鲜血，这把黑刃想要吸食的就是不幸吧？”

“那又如何？”

“长期挥舞它的人，或许会失去重要的东西。”

高杉稍稍一愣，紧接着大笑起来，整个院子的空气也为之震动。  
“村田， 那是你们刀匠的说法吗？ 使用妖刀会失去重要的人？”看着正坐的村田，高杉终于止住了笑，”但是对我们武士来说原因只有一个，就是自己太过弱小，仅此而已。”

“高杉阁下，听你的口气，是已经失去了重要的人吗？”

此时，就算是不懂得阅读气氛的村田，也感到周遭气温仿佛降了几度。然而高杉并未被他激怒，相反地静了下来，几缕黑发被微风拂起在他左颊的绷带前摇曳，他语气平缓地答道：“在那场战争里，没有人不曾失去重要的东西。所以这和妖刀与否并无关系，不是吗？”

“可是……”村田还想说什么，毕竟那刀身所缠绕的阴影让他都有些吃惊，但他的话立刻被高杉打断。

“更何况，与我一同踏遍所有战场的只有这家伙了。对我来说，它现在也是维系我的意志的‘重要的东西’。”

Ⅴ .

仙女星系β 星的大型空间站“百舌”是宇宙海贼聚集得最多的地方，这种事早已是公开的秘密。鬼兵队的旗舰接舷时，高杉下船前在舷窗处看了一眼“百舌”庞大的身形，还是觉得比起贪婪的百舌鸟，这东西更像只懒惰的大章鱼。

平日里的补给事务高杉都是交给武市负责，有时甚至一直留在京都，根本不会到这地方来。但这次不同，除了重大作战前的必要准备之外他还与人有约。

武器和物资的商谈核心部分经由高杉过目，余下的搬运、验货等琐事还是交给武市。约定的时间还没到，何况约好的人一向是个迟到惯犯，高杉索性独自去百舌的生活区打发时间。河上和来岛自然提出要随行，但被拒绝了——尽管来的次数不多，高杉却是相当乐于独自享受这座黑市绿洲的气氛。

下层生活区里，鱼龙混杂的人流在规划不整的建筑和各式店铺中攒动。这种地方和平素高杉所喜爱的华鸟风月的雅致完全相悖——缺乏维护的老旧换气机吹出的污浊空气中充斥着三流水平的暴力气息、比空气更脏的欲望臭味、和不知遮掩的各色杀气，加之包裹在四周的全是异样异形的天人，隔不住音的管道里阵阵传来的发动机运转声如同远方的炸雷。这一切仿若重回攘夷战场的林林总总，会唤得高杉那不同于夜兔的另一类战争冲动作势欲醒。

那是啃噬着他的憎恨和愤怒而成长的野兽。长久以来，它听他握刀呢喃那段字字浸血的誓言，他则抑制着不断被它咆哮着拍击的笼门，耐心等待可以一跃而上咬住敌人喉管的最终时刻。

现在看来，将笼门放手的时候已近在眼前了。

满是异样生物的人堆中出现了一张认识的脸孔，那个未老先衰的胡渣脸男人正扛着一个不小的包袱站在一家店门前，高杉记得那人是春雨第七师团的副团长阿伏兔。既然他在这儿，神威也该到了吧。

对方也看见了高杉，一边发出“诶”的声音一边在脸上写满“为什么要让我遇见这家伙”的痛苦表情。高杉心知肚明阿伏兔不擅长应付自己，看到对方这样的反应，反倒更生了戏弄这人的心情。

“没想到能在这儿碰面，难得你们如此守时。”

“我有事要办先来了百舌，团长的话……等他吃空那家店再来应该还有半个钟头。”阿伏兔有些僵硬地说完，又将注意力转回了自己正准备进入的店铺。

高杉仰头看了一眼这家店挂在空间站裸露出的内部线路上的招牌，上书“宇宙慰灵碑”几个字。

“慰灵碑……？”这是一个和宇宙海盗不太挂钩的字眼，和夜兔这个崇尚弱肉强食的种族之间的关系更是稀薄。

“唔，就是类似墓碑的东西，放入陨石带中进行宇宙葬。”讲到这里，阿伏兔那独特的奇怪语调变得低沉了些，“这次任务有三个同胞丧命。”

“对于夜兔这个种族而言，你算是相当奇怪呢。”

“我这么奇怪还真是对不起哦！”

店主人是一个头部仿若昆虫，背后生着状似蝙蝠翅膀的米戈星天人，他抱出三个小型陨铁似的圆盒往柜台上一放，接着朝阿伏兔伸手：“东西拿来吧。”

阿伏兔把包袱解开，里面是几件残损的武器：坏掉的拳刃，长枪的穗尖，和半截夜兔爱用的武装伞。

“墓碑里放的是武器么。”

“尸体是那个样子也很难带回来啊。”阿伏兔看着那米戈星天人用头部的六根触角熟练地将同胞的遗物装进慰灵碑，沉默着，过了些时候却又像是耐不住沉默一般开口，“夜兔是早已失去母星的流浪民族，对于战场之外的任何地方都不会产生归属感。但是不可思议的是，看着那些家伙的一部分这样子被装进小盒子，我竟会觉得他们找到了归所。”

“名为死亡的归所，那样的地方也不坏。”高杉低声笑道。

阿伏兔回头看了高杉一眼，露出怪讶的表情：”明明有母星可回，却只想回归死亡吗。你也算是相当奇怪。”

“母星？那种地方不是我的归所。”高杉闭上眼，脑中闪现出松塾在火中燃烧的景象，“我想要回去的地方已经不在了。不过这条命，倒是有所属，毕竟有人放话说要砍了去。”

至于最终是谁砍了谁，那可就说不好了。说完，高杉悠悠地吸一口烟，仿佛谈论的只是要摘取哪朵花而已。

透过淡淡烟雾，他也在注视着被封入墓碑的破碎武器。成为自己主人灵魂的替代品，对于一件武器而言或许是至上幸福的末路吧。那么自己腰间的长刀，它的将来会是插入某个人的胸膛，又或是插在高杉自己的坟墓之上呢。

装配慰灵碑并没花掉太多时间，收好同胞的墓石后阿伏兔将比来时更大的包袱朝背后一甩：“我得去找团长了，否则也不知他会迟到多久。”

“那么记得告诉神威，想和将军打架的话可得准时。”

至此，距离一桥喜喜遇袭还有一天时间。

Ⅵ .

在火雾爆炸中腾起的黑烟阻塞全部视野之前，阿伏兔看了一眼站在邻舰船头位置的高杉，心中默念着“呀咧呀咧”。从这个男人带着他那环游地狱的承诺与团长神威结盟起，阿伏兔就应该知道第七师团接手了一个多么危险的不定时炸弹。由夜兔部队直接武力镇压忍者之里促成忍者内部派系分裂，再到尔虞我诈的将军暗杀，现今提着将军的头剿灭残余的忍者势力，他们每走一步都是在高杉的蛊惑下踏上刀尖，却就连一贯谨慎的阿伏兔本人也感到乐此不疲。这或许就是夜兔的血对于硝烟无止境的渴望造就的劣根性吧。

以阿伏兔长年皱着眉头处理麻烦事的经验来说，他知道这次借出的这几艘船可算是血本无归了。但坠落地就是敌人藏起来的将军本人，这等好事可不是每天都有。

“高杉在哪里？”  
对面的白发武士这么问着。只不过谈了几句话，这个人就能直击整个幕后的核心，人不可貌相这话不是白说的。

“至少不在你们将要去的地狱里。”阿伏兔模棱两可地答道。银时的问话令他再次想起黑烟四起时最后看见的高杉的脸——自己的计划只差一步就大胜之际却突遭反转的时刻，那个男人竟然在笑。高杉当然不在这些家伙即将前往的地狱之中吧，那家伙早已堕入比地狱更深的地方了。

可别为了想见他而轻易自暴自弃向更深处跳哦。可惜这话来不及讲出口，阿伏兔的左手又被炸掉了。

Ⅶ .

所谓命定的东西是逃也逃不开的，区区阿伏兔淡薄的善意祈祷连阻力也算不上。高杉追杀着全藏灭口，银时护送着将军要离开，造物主嘲弄地将他们又一次投入同一口血池，让他们面对面拔刀相向。

摩支利天巨像前遍地苦无仿若丛生的剑棘，遍身血痕的两个人神似恶鬼。

在高杉看来，坂田银时仿若是“罪业”这个词的象征。自身弱小的罪过，从那战场苟活的罪过，更重要的是令银时一人背负弒师之名的他们三人共同的罪过。

因此在确信银时脱离了攘夷逃进过家家的游戏里时，高杉不可思议地接受了这件事。他明白罪业的审判迟早会降临，自己总有一天要重新面对银时，那么在自己将这世界和天道众的乌鸦们一并扯落之前，让银时好好享受那虚妄的温暖也不为过。

可孽缘造就的预感就是这么准确。当高杉斩断千百无用的羁绊才得以重新握刀至此挑战世界的代理时，银时却代替这可憎的世界站到了他面前。

记忆的匣子好似无数个潘多拉魔盒般一齐打开，藏匿其中的往事无论甜蜜的还是苦涩的一概化作乱人心智的猛毒。第四百九十四次决胜，高杉重新摸索着握紧了爱刀，究竟是怎样的情绪在驱使自己再次挥刀向银时呢，连他自己也道不清说不明。

他恨银时吗？不能去恨，因为敌人仍在嗤笑；无法去恨，因为左眼之下的夜叉泪痕未干。可他不恨银时吗？如若不恨，这炙烤每一根神经的诅咒之情又是何物？

不过区区几步距离，举刀而驰却显得如此遥远。世界失去了声音，失去了色彩，失去了流速，唯有两人咆哮的杀意真切地撞击在一起。  
紧接着，刀刃碎裂开去，在高杉的手中折断。

瞬息之间，他来不及忆起与这爱刀一同杀遍的战场，来不及想起关于这妖刀的种种传言，也来不及在走马灯的画面中拾取买下这把刀的情景，洞爷湖已卷动着银时的吼声以万钧之势袭来。

和着两人粗重的呼吸，刚刚激战的尘埃缓缓落定。银时肩头插着高杉的断刃，一边喘气一边整理着纷乱的思绪。高杉的声音似乎从很遥远的地方飘来，“为什么不为老师报仇，如果那把利刃刺向我的胸口，一切就能结束了”，每一句疑问之下都压抑着沉淀已久的痛楚。

在银时看来，高杉晋助仿佛是“责难”这个词的聚合。责备他不够强大，责备他毁约舍弃了老师的性命，更重要的是责备他们在这夺走了老师的世界里悠闲地生活。

因此在过去那么几次与高杉擦肩而过的事件里，银时没有一次想过要与高杉面对面好好交谈。对银时这样一个长久以来将“守护”当做救命稻草死死抓住的溺水者而言，自救已是全力以赴，又要如何在面对责难时拿出足以说服他人的答案？他明白高杉一定不想见到自己，就如同自己无法面对高杉的责难。

可是，究竟是从什么时候开始呢？守护不再是一项苦修，为了拯救他人而露出的笑容逐渐变成被家人迎接时自然流露的微笑。或许是从失忆的那个事件起，或许是万事屋老板换做金直发那个事件之后，不，活在这个世上的每分每秒、每一声问候和每一句嬉笑怒骂、每一次牵手和每一回并肩，全都给予了银时改变的力量。

原本只是一心想守护住什么用以救赎战败的自己，被守护的事物却回馈给他比救赎更多的意义。因着那些意义，喜怒哀乐也终于和松塾的幼年时日那般真实，捏造的羁绊也能化作无可替代的珍贵宝物。因着那些意义，银时终于确信这就是当初松阳想要让自己看到的东西，它们全都实实在在地存在于松阳身后的这个世界。

“为什么选择了我们”，银时听见高杉在问，声似泣血。

要是能让高杉也看到这一切该有多好——银时这么想着。实际上当他远远看见高杉的舰群袭来时，就已经这么打定主意了。所以他跨步自摩支利天巨像之上跃下，挥舞手中的木刀重重击向高杉。不祭出性命相搏便无法与高杉面对面，而不面对面相谈便无法传达这份答案。

“我并不是想选择你们。”  
钥匙一直以来都藏在银时心中，他心想，或许现在讲出来也不算迟吧。  
“即使是踩过老师的尸体，即使是踩过高杉你的尸体，我也要守护好的是那家伙最重要的学生、松下村塾的高杉晋助，你的灵魂。”

现在一定要告诉高杉，用这个笨蛋也能明白的说法让他知道，就算松阳已经不在世上的任何地方，他也仍然保有与这世界相连的最后牵绊。

——因为，我是松下村塾的坂田银时啊。

终. 走马灯

十六岁那年，他们踏上战场。踏上战场之前，他们必须先踏进刀铺。  
说是选刀，要买够全村塾每个人一把，这个数量可不少，但经费预算不多，只能在平价货里挑选质量上乘的。

——本该是这样啦。

进门后不久，高杉就一直盯着展示柜角落里一把无锷长刀看。银时见高杉这样子，心想不好，高杉这人看上去冷静有头脑，实际上思维方式从来都是从A到B的直线逻辑，一旦决定了什么就是十头牛也拉他不回。

“喂，那可是展示柜里的刀，很贵的。”银时抓紧时间泼冷水。

“其实，那把刀价格也就普普而已。”

店主人意外的助攻让高杉来了精神：“你看店家都说不贵了。”

“但是价格不高是有原因……”

“那把刀可没有刀锷，很难用的好吗。还是给我用比较好。”银时坚持不懈地泼冷水。

“哈？开什么玩笑那可是我先看中的。”

“你先看中就是你的吗？你叫它它会答应你吗？”

“你想抢过去的话倒是让它指名你试试看如何？”

“那个……听我说，这刀价格不高是因为它……”尽管努力想要完善说明，店家的声音还是落败于两个小孩的争吵之下。

“说到底啊，没刀锷的刀在角力时很危险的啊！高杉家的大少爷这点小身板根本不可能使得好。”

“只不过扳手腕赢了有什么好得意的。你现在还输我一场呢！”

“那么现在马上打一场就会平手了，来吗！小不点！”

“以为我会怕你吗！天然卷！”

就在两个家伙挽起袖子正要出门干一架的间隙，店主人抓紧时间大声喊出憋了好久的讲述：“这把刀是妖刀！卖出去很多次都被退货回来了所以定价很低！听人把话说完啊混账小鬼！！”

店家的讲解十分有效，银时动作利落地往后一让，躲到了高杉背后：“高杉，交给你了。”

“呿，不光是幽灵，连妖怪也害怕吗？别忘了老师讲过，子不语怪力乱神。”

“所！以！说！那些才不是幽灵呢，是替身！”

高杉哼了一声，像是得胜一般示意老板将刀取出。拿出刀的时候，老板还一直在絮絮叨叨地叮嘱着什么，他的脸慢慢地变得和村田相重迭，声音却随着淡去的场景和色彩一同模糊，再也听不清。

即使暂时无法睁眼，真实的光还是透过眼睑浸润了高杉的意识。那个从未知晓真正绝望的十六岁世界，伴着意识的上浮而逐渐解离。

妖刀论是个可笑的迷信，这番话自己当初对刀铺的老板说过，后来也对村田说过，至今也如此认为。可是，为什么会在现在重新想起那些早已褪色的记忆？高杉在经历了生死挣扎后的疲倦意识中自问，不过其实不用思索太久，答案也从空空如也的手掌中得来了。

“我再次失去了重要的东西，但这也是最后一次了”——他在心中如此告诫自己。摸索不着刀的右手攥紧成拳头，空无一物的掌心之中早已紧紧握住了比长刀更强韧的存在。

2015.01？


End file.
